


Гандикап

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Кагеяма слишком любит побеждать, чтобы подарить кому-то преимущество.





	Гандикап

Собственно, волноваться Кагеяме было пока не о чем: в их счете он вел со значительным отрывом. Начиная с их знакомства и громкого обещания Хинаты, через незабываемую встречу в спортзале и череду брошенных друг другу вызовов, Кагеяма одерживал победу за победой. Хината уступал по числу поездок на важные сборы, по времени, проведенному на площадке, по количеству приглашений от спортивных агентов.

Если Хината хотел победить Кагеяму, то после выпуска ему нужно было играть в другой команде. Кагеяма ему так и сказал. Несмотря на ужасную успеваемость, у Хинаты были хорошие варианты, это Кагеяма тоже упомянул.

Хината в ответ посмотрел на него своим жутковатым взглядом. Конструктивного диалога не получилось.

В принципе, сокращение отставания было заботой Хинаты, напомнил себе Кагеяма. И лучшие приглашения касались их обоих. 

Валявшийся рядом Хината завозился, стягивая до конца шорты и трусы, которые до того были спущены до колен. Трусами обтер пах, а шорты натянул обратно. Кагеяма попытался повторить маневр, но его кроссовки были слишком велики, чтобы шорты можно было легко стянуть, не разуваясь. 

Кагеяма, все еще дезориентированный оргазмом, уже достаточно запутал кроссовки в ткани шорт, чтобы перекрыть доступ к шнуркам, и с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все более неловко. Хината тем временем спустился с галереи вниз, в спортзал. Это помогло: не чувствуя на себе взгляда Хинаты, Кагеяма немного успокоился и смог привести себя в порядок. Ситуация плохо укладывалась в голове. Выяснение отношений перетекло в драку, а та – легко и непринужденно, словно они оба только этого и ждали, – в неловкую взаимную дрочку и обмен поцелуями, которые почему-то заводили Кагеяму еще больше из-за ранки на разбитой губе.

Кагеяма поднялся и бросил взгляд вниз. Хината стоял у выхода, крутя на пальце ключи от спортзала. Выглядел он до неприличия спокойным и невозмутимым, едва ли не довольным. 

– Это не считается, – вырвалось у Кагеямы против воли. Он мысленно обругал себя. Мало того, что с полувздоха откликнулся на прикосновение Хинаты, сам поставил себя в это нелепое положение, так еще и только что признал, что проиграл. По всем фронтам проиграл. 

– Для этого будет свой счет, – возразил Хината, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Кагеяма кивнул. Во всем, что касалось взаимодействия между людьми, от приветствия продавцу на кассе и до, как выяснилось, смелости инициировать что-то настолько личное и интимное, у Хинаты перед ним была фора. И Кагеяма вовсе не планировал смириться с этим преимуществом. То что пять минут назад он мог только загипнотизировано смотреть в лицо Хинаты, полностью покорившись чужому энтузиазму, не значило, что так же будет через месяц. Он еще победит Хинату на его же поле! Правда, с некоторой удрученностью Кагеяма подумал, что Хинату его личностный рост в этой области вряд ли огорчит. Ситуация настойчиво казалась знакомой. Только отраженной, вспомнил Кагеяма. Хината тогда стоял наверху и обещал, что обязательно победит Короля площадки.

Судя по улыбке Хинаты, тот тоже провел аналогию.

– Я, по крайней мере, не плачу, – буркнул Кагеяма, направляясь к лестнице.

– Не плачешь, – подтвердил Хината с достойным Цукишимы ехидством. – Уже нет.


End file.
